


Catch and Release

by iAmaRat_of_theCity



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I'll add more tags later, Interrogation, M/M, Married Life, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sappy, but do you ache for him? yes he does, derek morgan HATES hannibal lecter, hannibal is emotionally needy when he doesn't consider you food, illegal interrogation procedures, its kinda sad and dark, really jack and the BAU team are so stupid for the way they handle this, they ache for eachother, they are in love, they're married:), will is overly protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmaRat_of_theCity/pseuds/iAmaRat_of_theCity
Summary: 2 years post-fall, Jack and the BAU team try to find Hannibal and Will. When they finally find the couple, Jack decides he needs a slice of revenge, protocol be damned. Jack and the BAU team end up facing the brutal consequences of their actions.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/ Female OC, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this fic is to complete it with 5 chapters by the end of March, though that may change, the plot idea has already been planned and there is definitely going to be major characters deaths (not Hannibal or Will), so fair warning. I'll put content warnings before any scenes with extreme violence, including the attempted sexual assault from the tags. enjoy folks, the writings of a mentally ill bisexual who is in love with two awkward men with questionable mental health, who also happen to profile murderers for the FBI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does what he can to find Hannibal and Will.

_Three months ago: The BAU_

Jack’s face was screwed up in a scowl, as he stalked into the bullpen of the BAU, walking into SSA Hotchner’s office unannounced. “One moment, someone just walked in. I’ll call you later. Tell Jack I said to have a good day at school.” Hotch said before ending the call. “How can I help you, Agent Crawford?” He said, with obvious disdain. “ I need your team’s help with a case,” Jack explained, his voice gruff, feeling a bit guilty for interrupting his personal call; _don’t feel guilty Jack, it’s for a good cause._ “ Do you have the case files with you,” Hotch asked, already planning on how to tell his son he’d be missing his soccer tournament tomorrow. “Yes, I do”

~~~

“So, Will Graham, a teacher who worked at the academy, was brought in on a case about 8 years ago, and that's how he met Hannibal Lecter.” Jack paused on the start of his debriefing, remembering how Will was pre-Lecter, and felt a burst of nostalgia and guilt bloom within him. “Dr.Lecter became Will’s unofficial psychiatrist. We found out Will had encephalitis, when we arrested him for the copycat murders. When Will was released we had found Miriam Lass, and we were looking into Chilton as the Chesapeake Ripper. Will convinced me to keep looking into Lecter, so we did an undercover investigation.During the course of it, Will killed Randall Tier in self defense and mutilated his body, faked the death of Freddie Lounds, and ended up getting stabbed, getting me stabbed, getting Alana Bloom thrown out of a window, and watched Abigail Hobbs get murdered, all for Lecter to escape. Will went looking for Hannibal in Florence, where was hiding, as did I. When I found them, Will was strapped to a chair, with a bone saw to his skull. They were taken by Mason Verger and brought to his farm, I don’t know what went on there, or what happened after. All I know is that when we got to Will’s house after he called me, Lecter was lying in wait to surrender, and confess to everything.Then-”

“ So you mean to tell me, he just surrendered? He’s a prolific cannibal, who was evading capture, for almost 8 years at that time. Why?” Emily questioned, her brow furrowed, focused on what Jack was telling the team.

“ Well, I’m not going to pretend for a second, that I understand either Will or Dr.Lecter, but I was told by Will and Dr.Lecter’s psychiatrist, that Lecter was obsessed with, and in love with Will Graham. So, he may have turned himself in, to please Will. I don’t know, Will never told us what happened after Verger Farms.” Jack took a steadying breath, then began again, “Three years later, we brought Will Graham and Dr.Lecter in on the Tooth Fairy, A.K.A The Great Red Dragon, case Will convinced me to use Lecter as bait, to bring Dolarhyde out. Well it worked, far too well. We eventually found Dolarhyde dead on the ground in front of the bluff, at Lecter’s hidden property. It was obvious he was killed by two assailants, and the two assailants fell off the cliff as well. We later found a tape confirming our suspicions.” Jack paused, opening the cardboard box, filled with files and took out a hard-drive. He plugged the hard-drive into his laptop, and faced it to show the team. “This is the footage we found” Jack explained before hitting play.

 _The video opens to Hannibal Lecter, on the ground looking into the camera, blood pooling on his shirt, breathing heavily. “ It's a glorious and rather discomforting idea.” He says to someone behind the camera. A moment passes before a gruff voice, Dolarhyde, replies “Watching the film will be wonderful, but not as wonderful as the act itself.” His voice quiets on a sigh, before the fumbling of fabric is heard off screen. The sound of a knife being_ _flipped open is heard, and Hannibal gets an alarmed look on his face, before the sound of a pained grunt is heard, and a flinch finds its way onto Lecter's features. The sound of garbling gasps, and fear are heard until Dolarhyde and Will come into view, the former throwing the latter onto the pavement outside, through the broken window. In the distance, Will pulls a knife out of his cheek and stabs Dolarhyde in the leg, in turn Dolarhyde uses the knife to stab Will in the shoulder, lifting him up, preparing to slit his throat. Hannibal rushes up behind them, and jumps on Dolarhyde’s back, in an attempt to snap his neck. Hannibal is thrown off, and onto the pavement where he finds an ax in a stack of wood. Will and Hannibal circle around Dolarhyde like rabid animals, hunched and bloody. Each taking turns slashing cuts into Dolarhyde’s flanks and legs, as if communicating mentally, each knowing exactly when to move and where, it appears to be a religious experience. All that is heard is Dolarhyde’s pained noises, and the grunts of aggression and determination from Will and Hannibal. There is a moment where Will and Hannibal make eye contact, before Hannibal jumps onto Dolarhyde’s back once more, and Will rushes forward, slamming the knife deep into Dolarhyde’s belly, gutting him as Hannibal rips a part of his neck out, leaving blood to spray over them. Both Will and Hannibal fall away, as Dolarhyde falls to his knees, painting the cement red. Will and Hannibal, both bathed in blood, move towards each other, as Will inspects his hand,“ It really does look black in the moonlight.” Will's voice is deep, and throaty as looks towards Hannibal, and holds his hand up. Hannibal helps Will stand embracing him on the edge of the bluff, standing close, clutching at each other. “This is all I ever wanted for you, Will...For both of us” Will pulls Hannibal closer, “ It’s beautiful” Will puts arms around Hannibal, in an obviously loving embracing, and pulls them off the side of the cliff. The video goes on for a few seconds, with the scene of blood and death on the pavement, before cutting to black._

Jack removes the hard-drive, closes the laptop, and turns back to the team. “So, that’s what we know happened on the cliff side. The case was closed, the FBI presumed them dead and we stopped investigating. But,” Jack pulls out various photos of different crime scenes, all brutal and bloody. “ I’ve recently convinced the Director to reopen the case, because of these crimes. Seventeen people murdered and brutally mutilated throughout Germany, Denmark, and France. They just started up about seven months ago. They fit the Rippers profile, all murdered by mutilation, all with missing organs, all displayed in a theatrical way. Most of the victims worked in high end stores, one worked in a gas station, and two were last seen in pretentious night clubs.” Jack finished his debriefing. “ While this isn’t federal jurisdiction, the police workers investigating these crimes were desperate for help and insight when I shared correspondence with them. They are all willing to work with us, as they are desperate to console their locals and the families of the victims. The FBI is willing to foot the bill for our investigation, if we bring Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in, alive”

~~~

_Present Day: Stockholm, Sweden_

“One Whiskey, one Merlot, please,” Hannibal asks the bartender, in Swedish,while he’s not exactly fluent in Swedish he can hold his own. He grabs the drinks, proclaims his thanks, and makes his way towards his husband. When he makes his way up to their booth, overlooking the rest of the club, there is a man with him. Odd. “James, who is your new friend?” Hannibal asks as he approaches them, using Will’s cover name as a precaution. “ Ah, thank you, mon chéri” Will said softly and with a loving smile, accepting his whiskey, as Hannibal slides in next to him. “ This is Spencer,” Will provides, motioning towards the curly haired man next to him. Spencer reminds him of Will, in the way Will was awkward, and quiet. Before he came in and helped Will to his full potential. He doesn’t see any abundant potential for violence in Spencer, just an intelligent man, who is probably trampled by everyone around him.

“Spencer, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hannibal extended his hand, a request for a hand shake, “Nice to meet you as well-, I didn’t catch your name,” Spencer inquired, the listening device in his tie picking up every word, trying to keep his voice steady. It’s quite obvious Will and Hannibal are in a romantic relationship, which they did not know until this moment in the investigation. His eyes are drawn to the golden band on Hannibal’s finger, married. “I'm Aleksander, and you’ve already met my husband James,” Hannibal turns to look lovingly into Will’s eyes, Will returning the gaze in a similar fashion. Reid can hear Jack fuming about their marriage, through the tiny earpiece. **_“They are so cute, in like a murdery way. The way they’re looking at each other, awww”_** Garcia says quietly into the ear piece, a tiny squeal escaping her.

“Spencer was just telling me about his work. Spencer is a rare book collector, and came here to meet a client.” Will summarized, before taking a sip of his whiskey. “Yes, I’m here to collect a first edition of Tamerlane and other poems” Spencer elaborated, sipping his water, “I do appreciate Edgar Allan Poe, but I’m actually just restoring it. After it’s restored I’m giving it to my friend, who is an English Professor, a gift of sorts.” Spencer recited from his cover story, making it sound natural, conversational. “ Ah, Poe, ever the dark romanticist, musings of darkness and torn hearts. He was certainly prolific, and an interesting poet.” Hannibal commented, “Spencer what occupies your time, other than rare editions of poetry?”

“I enjoy the travel my work requires,” Spencer explains, “my free time isn’t very interesting.” Spencer shifted in his seat, turning to face them both equally. “What brings you two to Sweden?” Spencer asks, trying to get this conversation to go somewhere helpful to the investigation. “Oh, we are on our honeymoon, actually.” Will says, a fond look in his eye, “Aleksander has been showing me around, I never traveled before I met him” Hannibal turns and smiles at Will, reaching over the table for his hand, rubbing his thumb over Wills knuckles softly. **_“Jesus, they are so affectionate. I’m gonna vomit.”_** Morgan gruffly proclaims to the open air of the ear piece.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you two,” Spencer smiled a fake smile, making Will curious as he noticed the lack of Ducheene muscle use. “ Who proposed to whom? If that's not too personal.” His attempt to steer the conversation towards the husbands, was going well so far. “ James proposed to me. I was planning on proposing, I had bought the ring, and planned the perfect timing, but as James does, he surprised me.” Hannibal looks lost in memory, his eyes crinkled with the warmth of his genuine smile. “ You hated it. You hated that I proposed, at what was it? 3 am? In bed? I know you hated that it wasn’t perfect” Will was smiling too now, staring back at his husband. “It was lovely, though informal. I hold the memory dearly” Hannibal affirmed, before leaning into Wills personal space kissing him chastely, but passionately. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, sharing each other's air, before pulling apart entirely. Spencer was looking into his glass, awkwardly trying to ignore, the loving gazes the couple were sharing.

“Yes, well. We got married, three months ago. On a cliff side in Marseille,” Hannibal and Will share a knowing glance, a small smile, “It was small, a few people, an officiate, we wrote our own vows. It was beautiful” Spencer, understanding this inside joke of sorts, attempted to hide the quirk of his brow, Will however, caught the micro-expression, furrowing his brow in confusion. “How long have you been staying in Stockholm, what hotel are you staying at?” Spencer asks, as nonchalantly as he possibly can, trying to force him movements to seem casual.

They seemed to sense something was off, because they immediately shared a glance of concern, before Will scanned the crowd. Morgan, Prentiss and J.J were placed strategically throughout the crowd to seem like fellow attenders. Will could tell the moment he saw the blonde woman, un-enthusiastically grinding on a stranger, that there was something off. Will marked a brunette woman, and a man with a goatee as potential agents as well. The gig was up, the curtain was going down. They might as well have some fun.

“ Spencer, you should tell Jack I said 'hello' he deserve a proper welcome” Will sat back in his seat, as Hannibal got a feral look on his face; He looked distraught at the idea of any threat directed towards Will. Ready to fight anyone off. Spencer looked blank, as if he was trying to fight off any visible emotional response to the new exposure. “ Are you sure, mylimasis?” Hannibal, his hand now on Will’s shoulder, “ Yes, the blonde, there” Will points towards J.J,” the brunette,” He points towards Prentiss, “ And the man with the really tight white t-shirt,” Will points towards Morgan.

“What are you guys talking about? Who are you pointing at?” Spencer, desperately trying to salvage his undercover persona, and survive this situation. “ Spencer, your deceit has fallen apart. Do not try to pull the ruins back together, it's unbecoming.”Hannibal said sliding out of his seat, and next to Spencer. Spencer, now stuck between Hannibal and Will, is beginning to panic. The people in the night club are being led out, leaving the club empty save for the three Swedish police officers, various unknown FBI agents, and the one and only Jack Crawford.

“Hello Jack, long time no see”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know where to find a beta reader, I am in need of one?


End file.
